


Quand le ciel bas et lourd

by LizziO



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A vous de voir, Angst, C'est la 1ère fois que j'utilise AO3 je suis sur FF normalement, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Je sais pas trop comment ça marche, No Dialogue, Platonic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziO/pseuds/LizziO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pleut. L'eau tombe du ciel et s'écoule jusqu'à la mer, puis s'évapore dans l'atmosphère, avant de retomber, encore et encore. C'est le cycle de l'eau, immuable et éternel. L'eau érode tout. Même un cœur gelé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand le ciel bas et lourd

**Author's Note:**

> Fairy Tail est à Hiro Mashima et le spleen Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle est de Baudelaire. C'était ma première fic dans ce fandom, et ma première fic tout court. Je ne fais que reposter ici ce que j'avais écrit sur FF.net il y a un (long) moment.

Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle

Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,

Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle

Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits

o

o

Il pleuvait. Le ciel ouvrait ses vannes depuis deux jours. La pluie tombait du ciel, ruisselait entre les pavés de la ville, rejoignait les égouts, puis la rivière, pour aller se jeter dans la mer.

Un trajet simple, anodin aux yeux de presque tous. Presque. En effet, pour deux personnes, cette eau qui tombait du ciel puis partait vers le grand large était tout sauf anodine.

o

o

Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide

Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve souris

S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide

Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris

o

o

Pour lui,cela symbolisait la fin, l'abandon, la déchirure causée par la perte d'un être cher. Celle qui l'avait élevée, sa presque mère, celle qui lui avait tout appris. Celle qui l'aimait, de tout son cœur. Il revoyait encore son visage se disloquer, fondre et s'en aller vers le large, loin de la terre, loin du monde. Loin de lui. Oui, il en était sûr, cette eau qui dévalait dans les rues, comme si elle fuyait, ne pouvait signifier que la fin.

o

o

Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées

D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux

Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées

Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux

o

o

Juvia était fille de la pluie. Au début, elle la fuyait, mais partout celle ci la rattrapait. Quoiqu'elle fasse, l'eau coulait toujours sur son chemin. Elle avait pris cela comme une malédiction. Sa vie était triste comme ces larmes du ciel. Grise, comme le monde que l'on entraperçoit à travers ces barreaux immatériels.

Pour elle, la pluie représentait ces larmes qu'elle n'osait laisser couler.

o

o

Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie

Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement

Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie

Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement

o

o

Il aurait voulu crier son manque, mais qui l'aurait écouté ? Alors il regardait l'eau s'enfuir, et son chagrin partir avec elle.

Elle aurait voulu hurler sa peine, mais qui l'aurait consolé ? Alors elle regardait la pluie tomber, et le ciel pleurait à sa place.

o

o

Et de larges corbillards, sans tambours ni musique

Défilent lentement dans mon âme l'Espoir

Vaincu pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique

Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir

o

o

L'un pleure ce qu'il a perdu, l'autre ce qu'elle n'a jamais eu. La solitude paraît être leur fardeau.

Mais les deux ont oublié que la pluie ne dure jamais. Le soleil réapparaît toujours. Il redonne sa couleur au monde, et fait s'évaporer l'eau de mer, qui monte alors si haut, si haut... et là haut, où il fait si froid, l'eau glace et se transforme en neige, pour ensuite retomber. Et ce cycle se poursuit à l'infini. Ce n'est pas une fin, c'est un commencement.

Et quoi de mieux qu'une fille de pluie, pour éroder un cœur gelé ?

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr, c'est madcuriositea


End file.
